Talk:Caryn Mower
Do we have confirmation that Mower was doubling during the interrogation scene?--Acer4666 (talk) 12:02, December 26, 2012 (UTC) The easiest way to know that, is to ask User:Gunman6. --Station7 (talk) 16:16, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :No, we don't and since that was too ambitious, it's been removed. All we have to go on is that Sackhoff performed the entire water torture sequence (according to several interviews including one with EW magazinedotcom) and that she appears to perform the entire death scene as well. The only place where perhaps this double could've performed would possibly be while running away from the bank or the aforementioned interrogation at CTU with Bauer. :The main reason I decided to add her was because we at least know what she looks like alongside Sackhoff and has a history of doubling for the other performer so I thought I would go ahead and create the page. :The other doubles I'm currently trying to figure out have no pictures or videos of proof anywhere else but I believe that if we have a picture of Omar (Tony Plana's character) dying, we'll be able to add the stunt double for that actor here.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::OK the problem with this is that there are tons of stunt performers who list 24 on their resumes saying they've doubled actors, but as I've said elsewhere that doesn't necessarily mean they ever appeared on-screen. Eg, I once saw that John D. Ross doubled for Omid Abtahi in Season 4, but after some e-mail correspondence found out that he just talked the actor through the stunt, provided some pads and that is all. We can't simply go off someone listing something on their resume - we need more certainty than that before saying someone performed as that character. I have e-mailed Caryn Mower about this and am waiting for a reply, but I probably won't get one.--Acer4666 (talk) 18:25, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'm aware that's sometimes a possibility and that might just be the case for Mower but I just figured that since there's many props/set designers and cameramen listed on here without photos but their involvement is pretty well-known, I might as well as well add a few stuntmen/stuntwomen who can perhaps be determined. I added Abe because he at least has a demo reel, I'm waiting for a response after calling two different pagers of his and because I believe he can be spotted. If he can't be spotted, then we can at least state that he was involved and add what we know to the best of our ability. :As for Omar's stunt double, the Lock N' Load featurette shows many stunt performers and Marines on the set for the second unit day of shooting and since none of the principal cast was there and the role involved gunplay, Omar's stunt double was most likely on-set that day as well.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:00, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::The difference between this and other crew pages is that the other people were credited at the end of the episodes, so they were officially attached to production and their names can be seen by watching the episodes. Caryn Mower was not. If we add everyone who says they worked behind the scenes on the show, we have no way of verifying anything. For people who appear in front of camera, we can see them and that's fine, but uncredited crew members is a whole can of worms. ::Dunno about Omar's double appearing in Lock and Load - I have a feeling his stand-off and death was filmed at a different time to the actual marine involvement, as if I remember rightly the marines that shoot him appear to be wearing different clothes to what the actual marines wore. I may be mis-remembering, but I think we identified all the stunt guys who appeared in that feature--Acer4666 (talk) 01:22, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Caryn says that she's fairly sure Katee did everything on the show, and she never had to double for her, though she may have forgotten something. I dunno where that leaves the status of this article--Acer4666 (talk) 23:23, January 2, 2013 (UTC)--Acer4666 (talk) 23:23, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe we could ask for any behind-the-scenes images or other miscellaneous photo diary? I also don't know how someone forgets whether or not she doubled for one individual but then again she doubled for Sackhoff multiple times on other shows so who knows ... I guess for now that this is mostly out of the way, we could state that she was there in "just in case". Great job though.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:56, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Is it possible that Mower also simply coordinated a scene with Sackhoff? Because this hostage seen here during Dana Walsh's remaining moments looks like it could be Mower. --Gunman6 (talk) 23:00, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::I've already e-mailed her back about that woman to ask if it's her - still waiting for a response--Acer4666 (talk) 23:05, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Great, thanks for helping out as always. :)--Gunman6 (talk) 00:14, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Turns out our joint hunch was right!--Acer4666 (talk) 06:10, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm very impressed with this, thanks for both updating and confirming it. --Gunman6 (talk) 10:33, January 11, 2013 (UTC)